dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
On Leather Wings
Season 1 Episode 1 The episode begins with two police officers flying over Gotham in a police blimb. When one officer sees something out of the corner of his eye the other officer flys the blimp into the clouds but dont see anything. The creature flys to the Phoenix Pharmaceuticals lab. Inside the building a guard hears a noise and goes to investagate. The creautre then throws the guard out the window placing him in the hospital. The next day Mayor Hamilton Hill meets with Commissioner Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock and District Attorney Harvey Dent. Bullock wants to arrest Batman for this crime but Commissioner Gordon believes Batman is innocent. The mayor gives Bullock controll of a SWAT team to capture Batman an Harvey Dent says that if Harvey captures Batman he will prosecute him. Thinking hes been set up Batman invesestigate the Phoenix Pharmacuticals lab. While breaking into the lab Batman is spotted by two scientist working there and they call the police. Inside Batman searches for clues and finds a hair. When thw SWAT team gets there they try to use tear gas to capture Batman. This causes an explosion but before the building blows up he saves himself and a member of the SWAT team by jumping out a window. Commissioner Gordon then shows and tells Bullock that Batman is innocent because a robbery at another pharmacuticals labjust happened on the other side of town. The next day Bruce Wayne goes to the Gotham Zoo and meets Dr. March, Dr. Francine Langstrom and her husband Dr. Kirk Langstrom. Dr. March when he first meets Bruce is very vocal about how much he likes bats leading Bruce Wayne to believe he was the bat creature the guard saw. Bruce then gives Kirk Langstrom the hair he found to run tests on. He tells the scientist he thinks bats have setteled in his chimney. Lanter that night an unknown man burns the hair. The next day Dr. March calls Bruce and tells him that the hair was from a common brown bat and that they should move on during the winter. When Bruce hangs up he tells Alfred the bat computer allready ran a DNA test on the hair and it did not match a brown bat. This leads Batman to believe that Dr. March is lying. That night Batman goes to the Gotham Zoo to see Dr. March only to discover from Kirk that Dr. March is not there. Kirk goes on to tell Batman that Dr. March was unwilling to go an further with his research into bats and that he was the one that robbed the pharmacutical labs. Kirk then turns into a man sized bat called the Man - Bat and attacks Batman. Francine then walks into the lab shaming Kirk and making him fly away. As the Man - Bat flies away Batman uses his grapple gun to attach onto the Man - Bats leg as he flies off. Batman has an aerial battlewith Man - Bat. While this is going on Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock witness the battle whitch clears Batman's name. Batman then blocks Man - Bat's eye's causing him to fly into a wall and to be knocked out. In the end Batman takes Man - Bat to the bat cave and cures him after that he returns Kirk to Francine. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe